


Butterfly Stitches

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [366]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: cosmictuesdays requested: Eliot braiding Parker’s hair when she can’t do it herself.





	

The glass had cut just deep enough to need a set of butterfly stitches and a thick wrapping of crisp white bandages.  Parker stared at it, gently flexing her fingers just to feel where it pulled and pushed against the injury.

“This sucks,” she sighed, letting her hand fall back into her lap.

“I know.”  Eliot’s tone was calm and even, not mocking or teasing, a simple acceptance of her reality.  “Sit still,” he added.

He’d already done her makeup, spinning her on the seat to face the mirror as he ran brushes through her hair.  The scam still needed to wrapped up, and she didn’t need her hand to distract the mark at the party.

What she needed was flawless eyeliner and a very large diamond necklace.

The gem was one of her favourites from her private collection; Hardison had picked it, making noises about cut and clarity like he understood what those words meant.

Parker laid her bandaged hand over the diamond, covering it up as she lifted her chin and took in the face in the mirror, considering all the angles.  Stuck on the mirror’s frame were pics lifted from Facebook of the mark’s past conquests.  “Hair up?” she asked, looking at the row of carefully coiffed blondes.

Eliot nodded, already gathering her hair up in his fingers.  She barely felt a tug as he braided and looped it into an offset knot that drew attention to the line of her neck and the chain that was hung around it.

Parker let her hand drop, taking in the total effect.  “Let’s go steal a trust fund,” she said, grinning up at Eliot in the mirror.

His hands were warm on her bare shoulders.  In the reflection, Eliot grinned back, showing teeth.  


End file.
